


A Lush-ious Day

by sigynwrites_13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loki fluff, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Oneshot, loki laufeyson x reader - Freeform, loki x you - Freeform, marvel imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/sigynwrites_13
Summary: loki goes to Lush for the first time





	A Lush-ious Day

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii, i'm delivering some fluff after what endgame did to our hearts haha hope u enjoy it! feedback is welcome.

To say Loki loves bath bombs is an understatement.

He absolutely _adores_ them.

Today has been a rather busy day. In the morning, you told Loki you will be running some errands, picking up the laundry and going grocery shopping; and he kindly offered you his company so, thankfully, you haven’t collapsed thanks to your boyfriend’s presence. He was a good distraction and very helpful. 

You’re almost done, you just need one more thing and you’re done for the day: a quick trip to Lush. You just ran out of your favorite face mask and it just happens to be on your way home. 

Entering the store you go straight to one of the employees.

“Hi, I’m looking for the catastrophe mask.”

The woman nods her head and smiles. “Of course!” 

She makes her way to the back of the store and you follow her, leaving Loki behind. He stands awkwardly on the front, hands in his pockets as he softly rocks on the balls of his feet. He frowns as he sees you walk away from him without a word so he decides to step in and the first thing he sees is the pile of multicoloured spheres, one on top of the other. Grabbing one from the top, he examines it. Loki’s eyes analyze the lilac ball on his hands, rubbing his fingers against it and feeling the sandy feeling of it. He doesn’t understand what is it. Is it some kind of food?

He keeps it on his hands as he continues walking across the store, searching for you. He finally finds you next to a giant bucket with ice as you rub something on your hand.

You notice him approaching you and you smile at him.

“Hey babe, would you mind helping me pick one?”

Loki’s brows furrow in confusion as he walks until he’s standing next to you. His eyes wander around the ice and he sees the different names on the tiny black containers.

“What is this?” His tone is uncertain and a little pout settles on his lips, you have to refrain yourself from cooing at him. He looks like a lost puppy. Adorable.

“These,” you motion at the black containers in front of you with a hand gesture. “Are the face masks I put on our face when it’s pamper day.”

His eyes widen slightly and his mouth opens in realization. Now that he knows what these thing are, he begins to read each description, making sure he picks the right one. After a good five minutes, he turns to you with a container on his unoccupied hand.

“I’d like to purchase this one.”

Smiling at him, you grab the mask from his hands and hand it to the employee. “We’ll be taking these two, please.”

She grabs both masks and walks to the cash register. It’s not until you look back at Loki that you notice the bath bomb on his hand.

“Do you want to purchase that one too?” You ask him as you step closer to him.

Your voice catches him off guard, startling him. You laugh softly at his reaction and point at the bath bomb again. He finally realizes what you meant and he frowns.

“Bath bomb? Is it some kind of… explosive?” His confused tone is genuine and your heart melts at how innocent he looks. 

Shaking your head, you grab it from his hold and start walking towards one of the small tubs in the store. You fill it with water and make sure he’s looking before you let it go from your grasp and splashes on the water.

Loki’s eyes widen in amazement.

He watches as the bath bomb begins to dissolve and a light effervescent effect occurs before his eyes. The lilac spreads all over the water turning it into a similar colour but paler and, as it finishes _exploding_ , he notices a few petals floating around and a nice smell pouring out of the water. 

“What do you think?”

He looks back at you and then back at the tub. Tracing his fingers softly on the water, he feels the soapy texture and smiles.

“Can we take some of these?” His eyes gleam in excitement as he waits for your answer.

You nod at him, a big smile on your lips. “Of course, love. Take some and bring them to the counter so we can pay.”

Not waiting to be told twice, Loki quickly grabs a lilac bath bomb and a green one. He’s practically skipping as he makes his way to the cash register. You pay for everything and finally leave the store with a happy Loki beside you.

As soon as you arrive home, Loki rushes to your bathroom and begins to fill the bathtub. You follow him, curious as to what he’s doing and once you realize what he’s planning you let out a laugh.

“Darling I have an idea.” You enter the bathroom and hug him by his waist, resting your chin on his chest. “Why don’t you go put on your robe and let me prep everything?” 

He looks down at you and caresses your hair as a smile grows on his lips. “Whatever you say, my queen.”

Placing a kiss on your forehead, he leaves to change his clothes and you continue prepping the bath. You wait until the tub is filled and then pull out the bath bomb from the bag, placing it on the side. You continue pulling out the face masks and you place them on the small table next to the tub before changing into your own robe.

Five minutes later Loki is back on his black robe and with his hair pulled up in a bun. He tells you he’s ready as you finish pulling your hair out of your face and both of you step into the tub. Once you’re settled, you hear him sigh as he closes his eyes, giving in to the relaxation.

“Loki?” You call him gently.

He scrunches up his face and hums. “What is it, love?”

Picking up the bath bomb you hand it to him. He opens his eyes when he doesn’t hear you answering his question and a wide smile forms on his lips at the sight in front of him. Grabbing it from your hand, he holds it carefully before letting it go from his grasp.

You watch as his eyes widen in excitement making your heart melt, he looks like a kid with a new toy and you can't remember the last time you saw him this innocent and happy looking. Once the bath bomb dissolves you lift your hand above the water and reach for the masks, giving him one as you keep the other.

“Here.” He grabs it and opens it. 

Looking back at you, he pouts and gives you puppy eyes. “Would you help me with it?”

You smile as you roll your eyes. “Come here.”

He moves until he’s sitting right in front of you and you start placing the mask on his cheeks. He stares at you, smiling at how concentrated you look. When you rub the mask on his chin he gives a quick kiss to your finger something he regrets when, a second later, he tastes the mask on his tongue. Your laugh catches his attention again and he sticks his tongue out at you. 

Closing the lid of the container, you pick up your own mask and start applying it on your face. That is until you hear Loki’s loud scream.

“No!” Looking at you with horrified eyes, he snatches the mask from your hands and stares at you with wide eyes. “It's my turn to help you, darling!”

Dumbfounded at what just happened, you softly nod your head not knowing what else to do or say. He notices your hesitancy because a second later he’s sighing and reaching out for your hand.

“I didn’t mean to snap. All I want to do is help you. Will you forgive me?” His tone is full of regret and a slight trace of sadness. He's afraid that he might have scared you.

Squeezing his hand, you smile at him reassuringly. “I forgive you, Loki. And I’d love for you to help me.”

Smiling, he kisses your cheek quickly and them proceeds to rub the mask on your face. He traces his fingers gently over your skin, being careful of not hurting you. Once he’s done, he puts the masks away and then switches places with you so now he’s hugging you and your back presses against his chest.

“Are you comfortable, love?” He whispers on your ear after kissing your cheek.

Instead of answering him, you press yourself against him a bit more and rest your head on his chest. Grabbing his hands, you pull them until you’re caged in his arms and you place a kiss on his forearm. He chuckles at you and kisses you again, this time on the crown of your hair and hums. But as you’re about to fall asleep the sudden grumbling of your stomach breaks the silence.

“Shit.”

You groan when you feel Loki’s chest vibrating against you as he laughs and you laugh with him. It’s not until a minute passes by and he’s still laughing that you jab him on the ribs and he immediately stops. Crooning your neck upwards to look at him, you send him a death glare and his eyes widen.

“Fuck– sorry, love. I’ll get you something to eat right away.” He smiles although you can see the faint terror in his eyes.

He knows he shouldn’t mess with you when you’re hungry so he goes straight to work.

Loki conjures a wooden tray with two glasses of red wine and a plate with baguettes. You quickly grab one of them and moan as you take the first bite. They taste so good! Taking a sip of the wine, you moan again as you feel the wine’s sweetness contrast deliciously against the saltiness of the food. 

“Loki this is delicious!” you tell him with your mouth full and he grins, happy to see you enjoying it.

You finish your food and rest your head again against his chest, this time you’re lying sideways so you can hug him by his waist. Loki starts caressing your hair, seeing your eyes fluttering as sleep starts to take over you.

Mumbling in your sleep, you thank him. “T’was so good,” You kiss his chest and hug him tighter, squeezing your cheek against him. “I love you, my prince.”

Smiling fondly at you, he keeps playing with your hair.

“And I love you, my princess. Sleep well.”

With a last kiss on your head he lets himself rest against the tub and, with you in his arms, closes his eyes falling into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> please help me by leaving a comment or kudo if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
